Life Changer
by IrishCoven96
Summary: One woman. One guy. One Change. All of it happens in a snap of the fingers. Steph. Meyer owns the characters but I own the story. I haven't wrote stories in awhile so it's been awhile for me to write anything.
1. Game Changer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything so I decide to play with the characters a bit ;)

Bella POV

I always knew that life would be good at one point, but I never knew when. Sometimes, it's better not to know... This story that I write now, tells how my whole life changed because of one vampire. That's right, I said vampire. He found me and changed me before I died, and saved me. We didn't get along at first, but now... Now we can't stop.

I walked to my car, getting ready to leave to pick up some supplies for my office at home. I worked from home because I'm an author. At age 24, I was lucky to have been in such a lucky life style. I just got out of college, and I've already wrote one book. _The Inter Demon from Hell._ It came out to be such a hit. Once the book was out and published, students interested in that genre, bought it. It was sold out in thousands of book stores across the country.

As I was saying... I was ready to leave for Staples on this cool autumn morning. I got into my dodge durango, 2012. I loved this car. It rode smooth along the road. I left my driveway, turning up the radio and turning left towards the city of Seattle, Washington. I drove and hit a few stop lights here and there, but otherwise the roads were quiet today. I had an odd feeling in my gut but passed it off as being hungry.

"Maybe I should stop at Dunkin' Doughnuts... Hmmm..." I said to myself. Since I am a single woman, with no children, you get use to talking to no one. I decided to stop by Dunkin' Doughnuts and grab a vanilla coffee and an egg sandwich. They are my favorite. Every time I come to Dunkin' Doughnuts I get the same coffee, and either an egg sandwich or a doughnut. I like to change it up a little you know? Once I got my order I sat down at a table with my phone looking at Facebook and looking through text messages. I had a message from a number I didn't recognize. It read:

_Be careful today Isabella. Wouldn't wanna be injured today would we?_

I got worried and didn't reply to the message. I finished up my coffee and sandwich and left the little shop towards Staples. I crossed the street making sure no one was coming from either side of the street. I got to the store safely, so I knew I was safe then. I wondered and pondered who the text could have been from... I pushed it to the side and went inside to see the manager. Angela was a good friend of mine from college, and she owned the store.

"Hey Angela. How've you been?" It's been awhile since we've seen each other.

"Hey Bella! It's great to see you. I've been great. Managing Staples is going great... I was going to call you on break... Do you remember Eric? From our Calculus class?" She seemed to be teeming with excitement. I had a feeling where this is going...

"Yeah. He helped me through math a lot." I chuckled remembering all the good memories the three of us had together. Angela always liked him.

"Well, he came in today. We got to talking and he asked me out! We're going to the movies this Saturday! He was really shy at first but he was so funny. I can't believe he actually asked me out Bella!" She was jumping up and down in excitement.

"That's great Angela! You're very lucky. Congrats! Hey. Remember, make sure he keeps it wrapped. You know what I think about pro-"

"SHH! Hey Hey little children..." She nodded her head towards the aisle closest to us where I see three children with their mother and grandmother for the looks of it. I smiled.

"I know I know..." I smiled at Angela. I was happy for her. I wish I could find someone to keep me company. It gets lonely at night with just yourself... She smiled and waved good bye while I went shopping. She went to the back towards her own office to clean up the papers that happened to be on the floor. I started towards the first aisle where the notebooks and compositions notebooks were. I grabbed a few notebooks and turned to go to the next aisle but I fell. "Dammit." I whispered. I look up to see who it was I bumped in to.

"Uh sorry m'am." A man of pale skin looks down at me. He looked to be a college kid of about 6' 4" and brawny. He had curly brown hair and these odd golden yellow eyes, almost like cat eyes except without the slitted pupils. He walked away from me down the aisle, leaving me on the floor.

"How rude." I got up and dusted off my ass, walking in to the next aisle. I grabbed a few packages of pencils and pens for the rough drafts of my stories. I went towards the last aisle to grab some ink for my printer, and a nice set of tacks for my bulletin board. I went up to the cashier where I meet up with the rude asshole who knocked me over. He grabbed his bag of things and left the store going to a red corvette next to my dodge durango. I scowled at the fact he parked next to me. I put everything up on the counter and wait.

"Your total is $22.78 Miss Swan." Jeremy said. Gerald was a 20 year old college student with black hair and blue eyes. He has an earring on his left ear that is only a stud. I smile at him and give him a 20 dollar bill and a five dollar bill.

"Hey Jeremy, who was the guy in front of me?" I was curious to see if he knew.

"That's Emmett McCarty. He just moved into town I guess and he needed a few things for his apartment. He told me he's been looking for someone and found her." He seemed intigrued.

"Oh... OK... Thanks Jer. I'll see you later?" I smiled and waved good bye. He nodded and waved back. I walked to my car across the street watching both ways to make sure I didn't get hurt. The text was still going through my mind. My phone buzzed again and I looked down. It was the same number that texted me before but with a different message. I read it and I almost wanted to cry.

_You should be careful where you walk and step Miss Swan. Any step can change your life. I'll be watching you and making sure you're safe... You will be in danger tonight. I will be there to save you._

_~E.H~ _

I got so worried. I got in my car and drove home, carefully and watchfully. I went back to my house and hurried in, locking the doors and windows. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I went up to my office and locked the door to the room. I put everything away and went over to my room, which was connected to my office, through a hallway. I locked my bedroom door and went to my dresser to grab some clothes so I could change into them after my shower. I went to the shower taking a nice hot shower and trying to clear my mind. I changed into my clothes and put my dirty ones in the hamper. I heard a loud knock from downstairs and got worried. I looked out the window and saw that it was my friend Alice Whitlock.

"Come in Alice! Be right downstairs!" I unlocked the doors and ran down the steps and saw Alice waiting in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella! Girl what _are _you wearing?" She pointed to my sweatpants and tanktop. I shrugged and smiled, hugging Alice for the first time in a couple weeks. She was my best friend since kindergarten. She was 5 feet tall exact. She had black, short spiky hair, wierd goldish-yellow eyes, and had a great fashion sense. She is a designer and has her own store.

"I am wearing the clothes of the comfort my dear Alice." I smirked at her while she childishly sticking her tongue out. "So how have you been? And I got something to show you!" I pulled out my phone and shook it in my hand. She smirked and ran to the kitchen.

"Who is he? What's he do? Is he ni-" I cut her off immediately.

"I'm being tracked. There is no guy in my life right now. I want you to read the messages." I handed her my phone and waited. She read the messages that I brought up on to my phone and she looked confused.

"I wonder who it is... That's scary girl. It really is..." She frowned. "I don't know who it is..."

"Neither do I Alice, but for right now, let's forget about it." I hugged her and sighed.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll figure it out. Let's order some pizza and watch a movie?" She smiled and pointed to her bag at the door. I smiled and nodded.

"Crashing here sis?" She grinned and nodded. I grabbed my phone and called for pizza. "Hi, I'd like to order one large cheese and peppers pizza...How much? OK thank you." I hung up and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. She sounded concerned.

"I have to go out and pick it up. I guess their pizza delivery is down... God the one damn night!" I stomp my foot and pout. Alice just laughs.

"C'mon let's go. I'll just go in and get the pizza." I smiled and nodded. We both run out to the car, locking the front door. I sit in the driver's seat, and Alice sits next to me. I pull out and we talk on the way there and laugh and catch up.

We had to wait for our pizza because they had many orders tonight. It was almost an hour. But we finally got to go and get it. Alice runs in while I wait in the parking lot next to my car. I started to clean out my car because it was filled with trash. I hadn't cleaned it out in awhile so I figured why not. I walked over to a trash can and put the trash in the can. I heard a car speeding into the parking and turned. The next thing I see is black...


	2. Explaination and Huntin'

Dis: Steph Meyer owns all y'all.

Alice POV

I walk out of the pizza shop and I see Bella laying there, covered in blood... My vampire sense heighten and tense. I run over to her and check for a pulse. She still had one. I put her in the car with the pizza, even though we won't need it. I pull out of the lot and drive back to Bella's house quickly. I call my brother in law Emmett while I drive.

(_Emmett in italics._Alice in normal)

"_Hello? Alice what do you want?"_ He was grouchy...

"YOU FUCKING DUNDERHEAD! GET YOUR ASS TO BELLA'S NOW!" I screamed at him. I heard a moan from Bella's mouth and zoomed faster.

_"What did I do! Jesus. I'm already there. I'm waiting for you and Bella to be back. Some one is suppose to visit her and murder her and I was gonna be there..." _He sounded concerned and angry now.

"Yeah, well that didn't work. Bella is in the backseat of her car, moaning, and dying, because some lunatic hit her with a fucking car. So get ready because you're changing her. I can't and you know that. So get a palce ready for Bella. When she awakes, you can help relax her and help her feed." I sighed and heard him panic. He hit something outside, a tree? I don't know.

_"Hurry here please Ali. You know as well as I do, that she is suppose to be my mate. Ever since you were changed two years ago. I don't wanna lose her. Are you close? Is that you in the driveway?" _I could hear him shuffling around. I looked up and noticed that yes I am.

"Yes Emmett. I'll be up soon. Bye." I hung up quickly and grabbed Bella, who moaned louder. I ran up to Emmett which must be that he was in the guest bedroom.

"Alice..." Bella groaned. I set her down and Emmett ran in. Bella saw him and almost screamed but she didn't. Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side. Emmett panicked.

"Bite her Em! Change her!" I yelled. He bent down to her and bit her arms, legs, and everywhere he could find skin to get the venom through faster. Soon enough she started to groan and we knew the venom was working...

"I hope she survives Alice..." He said. I nodded and stopped. I had a vision.

_"Emmett..." Bella says. She looks at him with the same colored eyes we have, and she smiles. Emmett looks at her and smirks. He grabs her in her long white dress and spins her, kissing her on the lips gently. She smiles._

Emmett POV

Alice stops moving, her eyes glazing over. She was having a vision. She started to blink and look at me.

"What is it Alice?" I looked to her, hoping it was good news.

"It was you and Bella. Happy. Married.." She smiles. I knew things were mostly good. I sigh, relieved that it was good. I sit on the edge of the bed, and Alice and I wait for the longest three days of our lives. We have to wait three days for the transformation to be complete. We're vampires, but we live off of animal blood. Our eyes become goldish-yellow in result.

"Emmett, you know Jasper would be very proud of you," she smiled, hugging me tightly. Jasper is Alice's husband, who is in the navy. He knows of Alice, and I, and we changed him last year. He is happy and strong. I know she missed him.

"He would be wouldn't he..." I looked down to my hands in my lap, twirling my thumbs. I couldn't wait for this waiting to be over.. At long last, I can be happy with my soul mate, Isabella Marie Swan.

3 long days later...

Bella POV

I open my eyes and sit up. I almost fall out of the bed. Everything is clear. I can see everything that I couldn't see before. Like the individual strings of the carpet, the imperfections of painted walls. I look around and look down at my hands. I turn them and notice that they are paler than normal. I see that I am sitting in the guest bedroom of my own home.

"Ugh... What on Earth..." I close my mouth and cover it. My voice seemed higher. I see Alice come in and I jump. She was beautiful. I mean she was before, but now. She was flawless.

"Relax Bella. Emmett has a few things to explain..." She backed up and called him. "Emmett she's awake. Come in." She smiles at me and nods. A tall man that looked vaguely familiar walked in and waved sheepishly at me. I remembered...

"YOU! You're the asshole who ran into me at Staples and didn't help me back up!" I got up and freaked out. I can move faster than I ever had before. "What's going on?" I whispered. "Alice what is going on? Why am I moving faster, why am I paler, what is happening!" I screamed. I sat down on the floor. I put my head in my hands and curled up.

"That is what Emmett is going to explain... I didn't realize you two were... in a pickle." She half smiled and smirked at me. I growled at her. Literally growled. I covered my mouth and gasped.

"Alrighty... Well Bella... Uhm..." He shuffled his feet along the ground, as if he was nervous? I couldn't tell. He bit his lip and looked down, clearing his throat. "I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Alice, her husband, and I are vampires. We feed from animals, and have never harmed a human. We have the color eyes that we have because of our diet. I changed you because I think that you are my soul mate. Now, as a vampire, you will see clearer, hear better, and etc. Your senses are all heightened to which no human can withstand. Right now, you are probably feeling a tickle or a burn in your throat. That is because you are thirsty, in which you and I are going to go hunting so I can teach you. Alice hunted last night. I have been watching over you since you were brought here three days ago. I know you will have questions, but Alice and I will answer them later. Let's go." I was blanked and impressed. I did feel a burn in my throat now that he mentioned it.

"Ok then... Let's go?" I was hesitant, but I went because of my throat. He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the woods across the street from me. I felt him twine his fingers with mine and I growled at him. He nodded and let go, running ahead of me and stopping at the creek ahead. I stopped next to him and he smiled.

"Alright. Now close your eyes and just breathe in through your nose." He closed his and did the exact task.

"How the hell am I suppose t-" He put a finger to my lips. I growled again and nipped his finger.

"OW! Dammit!" He growled loudly at me and it scared me. I backed up away from him and whimpered slightly. He shook his hand and sighed. "Sorry... Just don't do that again. You can bite my finger off and it won't go back on and stay on unless we bandage and venomize it. Now, just do what I do." He smiled at me and closed his eyes. I followed him and breathed in. I could smell something amazing. "Smell that Bella? Bear. 5 miles. 4 by the river. Shall we?" He smiled and took my hand. I snatched my hand away.

"Yeah..." I ran towards the smell quickly and stopped at the river. I saw the bears and stared them down. I waited for Emmett to come up because he had to show me how to kill them. He came up and stopped ahead of me about 10 feet.

"Ready Bella...?" He sounded upset. I nodded and watched as he took down the four bears. I watched as he snapped the bears neck cleanly and smiled. He sucked two of the bears waved me over and smiled. I went towards the bear and I could smell the bear's blood clearly... I bent down towards the bear's neck and sucked him dry within seconds, along with the other one. I sighed in contentment.

"Damn that's good..." I stood up, faster than any normal person would of and I started to fall backwards. Emmett grabbed my arm and chuckled at me. I growled at him and tackled him, pinning him to a tree. "Shut the fuck up. Don't think that I'm not mad at you because I still am. I-" I stopped. I heard a branch snap in the woods, about 500 yards away. I ran towards the sound and saw a herd of deer; five of them to be exact. I hear Emmett come up behind me and I put my hand out to tell him to be quiet. "Shhh... My turn..." I whispered. I quietly ran up behind the herd, killing two of the deer, while the other three ran off. Emmett catches the others and kills them immediately. I drink up the last drops of blood from all the deer and look down. "Dammit... How is it you can stay perfectly clean in a white shirt and jeans, and I tear my clothes up and get dirty... What the hell..." I keep muttering to myself and sigh.

"Would you like to borrow my shirt?" He seemed to be in... Pain? Slight pain maybe?

"Uh... Sure..Uh you ok? You seem to be...in pain possibly?" I walked towards him. He stepped back a couple feet.

"Yes. Fine. Uhm... Here." He took off his shirt and handed it to me. I ogled. He was fine... His body looked like it was meant to be a God's body. I stared a little longer and he smirked and chuckled, which brought me out of my phase. "Someone like what they see?" I growled and slapped his head.

"Just shut up and turn around." I mumbled. He turned around and I slipped out of my shirt. His shirt hung loosely off of my shoulders and I threw my shirt at him. "Let's go." I said, and he nodded. We ran back to my house and saw Alice waiting for us at the door...


	3. Information

Disclaimer: Not owned by me, but by S.M. BLAH... :P

**So, as you all may know, this is the first story I have wrote in the last year. It's been awhile. I can see that some people have liked it so far. So I'm glad about that. If anyone has any concerns about the way my writing is, please PM me at IrishCoven96. Thank you! **

Emmett POV

I got to bring her hunting with me, which brings my mood up. I'm so glad I got to bring her. While we were hunting her clothes got muddy and dirty, so I let her borrow my shirt. She looks good in my shirt. I started to feel funky and realized something.

_Shit... Not again. Not right now... I have jeans on for God sakes! Couldn't it have waited just until we got home..._

I hate it when I get woodies in jeans. It strains, and it's very uncomfortable. Bella asked if I was ok and I lied and said I was. We ran home and we saw Alice waiting at the door. She looked at me and gave me, _the look. _

"What?! What did I do! She was all dirty so I gave her my shirt, is there anything wrong with that?" I stood in front of Alice and crossed my arms.

"That better be all that happened..." She gave me _the look_ and sighed.

"What are you two talking about? Also, can we please explain this whole... Vampire business. Both of you? I'm still confused, and I would like to learn more." Bella was anxious. I could see that. She went into the house and up the stairs where she would probably take a shower. I watched after her and sighed. She has a nice ass.

"EMMETT!" Alice screeched. I jumped.

"Gah! Alice..." I sighed. "What?" I sat on the porch swing in the front of the house and sighed. Bella would be the death of me I swear. She was beautiful, her slim figure, her beautiful was gorgeous. I smiled thinking about her and Alice sighed, snapping her fingers in my face. I looked up at her.

"Emmett, I know. You love Bella, and you feel that she's your mate... But remember last time? With the blonde girl. Rosalie? She wanted you for your money that you work off as a doctor, and she only wanted the sex. You can't just jump into a relationship. I love Bella with all my heart and I know she wouldn't do that. She has her own fortune, with her being an author. We both know that taking it slow is the best thing." I knew she was right. Rosalie had been a bitch. She almost ran away with my money... I had remembered that when Alice stopped the whole situation... (Flashback time)

_"Emmie baby I wanna go shopping at the mall... PLEASE... I love you," Rosalie said with her suck up tone. She was my everything. _

_"Rosie, you're taking a lot of money... Just please. I haven't gotten my paycheck yet. You've spent over $5,000 of my money these past two weeks. It's killing my income," I groaned. She always took my money as fast as she could. _

_"But Emmie... Janice, Shatiri and I wanna go... I haven't seen them since they were in Brazil... PLEASE EMMIE!" She pouted giving me her look... I always gave in to that look... _

_"Ugh... Rosalie... WHY?" I sighed, going to my office bag in the kitchen where my wallet was, with the little puppy dog that followed. (Rosalie)_

_"EMMETT DON'T GIVE HER ANYTHING!" Alice screamed, running into my house. I didn't even hear her car pull in._

_"Alice what are you talking about?" I was confused._

_"I saw it. She was going to use your entire credit card and blow the money! You can't let her." Alice was firm in her statement. I sighed. Alice was never wrong in her visions._

_"Alice shut the fuck up! I was not!" Rosalie yelled in a nasty tone. "Emmie, please can I take the card? I won't use it all..." She was all sicky-sweet in her tone talking to me._

_"First of all, no one talks to my non-biological sister that way. She is more important to me because she is family Rosalie, and families come first. Second of all, Alice's visions are never wrong and you know that, and... THIRD of all, get all your things, and go Rosalie. I never want to see you again." I was calm about this situation. Rosalie scowled at me and ran to our bedroom, got her things and left to go put them in her car. She came back in after. _

_"Mark my words Emmett, I will have you. I will... Be prepared. Also," she walked towards me and punched me right in the jaw and she kicked me in the ribs. I hate that she was a vampire because she was also strong enough to kill me and injure me. She left the house, speeding out of the driveway going out of town. I grimaced. My face actually hurt a little._

_"Emmett? Are you ok?" Alice came over to me and hugged me, kissing my cheek. I hugged her and nodded. _

_"I rushed it..."_

"I remember... I rushed it..." I sunk back into the cushions.

"You did.. But now you can take your mistakes and fix them with Bella..." She sat next to me, hugging me gently.

Bella POV

I heard their entire conversation upstairs in my room while I got dressed... I felt bad for Emmett. He'd been through Hell with his last relationship. I finished getting dressed and went downstairs. I waited in the livingroom, listening to see if Alice and Emmett were going to say anything else.

"I wished I had realized that it was Bella in the store... I would've helped her. I just kept moving because I knew you needed a couple things... I feel bad now," Emmett said. He sounded upset. I felt bad now. I felt this twinge where my heart was, or you know dead heart.

"Emmett don't worry. If you two are soul mates, then it will work out. You know this. Everyone has a soulmate. Mine is over seas,while yours in the house. Why don't we go in and talk to Bella ok?" Alice sounded reassuring. She knew what was best. I smiled and sat down on the couch. Emmett and Alice walked in and smiled. "Hi Bella." She sat down on the chair across from me and Emmett sat next to me on the couch. I scooched a little away so he had some room. After all, he is a big guy.

"Uh.. Hey Bella," He sounded upset... I frowned a little and it was quiet.

"So, what else should I know about being a vampire?" I was curious now. Not so much as upset like before.

"Would you like to here my drabble and then Emmett's?" Alice asked. I nodded. I put my feet up so I could rest my chin on my knees. I could feel Emmett staring at me. It was slightly awkward.

"So Alice... What are some main things?" I asked. She carried on.

"Well, we can't eat or drink human things. I mean we can but we don't have to. We don't go in the sunlight because-"

"You burn right?" I interupted. She shook her head.

"No, we give off a glow, and people would be slightly freaked out," and that was reasonable, I thought. "Let's see... Well, you don't have to use the bathroom because all of our organs shut down. Even the reproductive, so you won't have your menstrual cycle and you can't have kids, but you could always adopt," She sounded a little upset. She must have wanted to have kids. I wanted one kid but I can adopt like Alice said.

"Ah ok, so basically, anything humans need, we don't right?" I wanted to be sure.

"Yes. Males are different. Emmett will explain that," Alice snickered at Emmett and Emmett pouted. It was cute. I giggled at his face and he smiled at me. I looked down. "Other things like the hearing, sight, and speed are all heightened to which no human could stand. We can't bleed. We can die if someone breaks us to pieces and burns us, but we haven't had an issue to that. So any questions Bella?" She smiled at me.

"Uh for right now no... I can't think of any," I kept thinking, slightly distracted. Emmett was still shirtless, and this whole new business of being a vampire is slightly distracting as well.

"Alright well, Emmett take the lead," she was enthusiastic about Emmett going.

"OK. Well, vampire women can't have children, because as Alice said, the organs are shut down. In Males, we still can produce semen, so we can have hybrid children, because it would have to be with a human woman. SO, vampires can have all the sex they want, and we can't sleep, so we're up 24/7." He smirked at me. Alice threw a pillow at him and he scowled. I chuckled at their play.

"So, vampires can have sex, no babies, don't need human necessities, and heightened senses. Anything else?" I want to make sure that was all.

"OH! The Volturi. They are the overlords of our species. We have to follow all the rules. Like don't kill people that are well known, or that people would really care about, don't expose yourself to the human population, and don't create hybrid children are the basic rulings," Emmett stated bluntly. I smiled. He smiled back at me and I see his two dimples show on his cheeks. He looks so cute. I would blush right now if I was human... We all smiled and decided to relax for the rest of the day, and maybe go hunting again later.


	4. Date Night

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS OWNED BY ME. except the idea of this story of course. _por supuesto._

A week later:

Alice POV

I knew that Emmett and Bella would be together soon... I've seen it many times in my visions. The closer they will be together, the clearer the vision is. Today though, is the day. Emmett is going to ask Bella out on a date. Or at least, _he wants to._ I know he really wants to. They have been hanging out a lot more now. They've played video games together, watched movies, we've all been hunting and played board games. We all have played ghosts in the graveyard: Whitlock style. That was two nights ago... Man that was fun, but now, Bella watches where Emmett is all the time.

(Flashback)

_Alice POV_

_ We all went in the woods and we were playing Ghosts in the Graveyard: Whitlock Style. It was easy to play. Everyone wore an opaque blindfold except the ghost, use nose plugs except the ghost, and everyone was to follow the normal rules of ghosts in the graveyard. So far everyone had been the ghost. When Emmett was the new ghost, that was fun. Emmett went and hid by a huge stump that the tree had been cut down. Bella and I were walking around and we were waiting for him to pop out from somewhere but we didn't know where. I start screaming because Emmett grabbed me._

_"HAHA Alice caught ya. Lemme go find Bells." He smirked. He ran off and I went to the center where we started off._

_Bella POV_

_ I'm walking around with nose plugs and a blindfold, using my hearing and sense of touch to tell me where I'm going. I can smell the damp woods, the moss and the trees, with rotting bark. I am actually nervous because I can't see, and I have no idea where I am going. I hear a scream, and then a laughter. I'm scared because it's not too far away from me that Alice screamed. I walk towards the center because I didn't go too far from it, at least I didn't think I did. I took my blindfold off._

_"Guys I'm done playing! My blindfold is off and nose plugs out!" I yelled. I took my nose plugs and blindfold and shove them in my pocket. I walk towards the road so I can cross to where my house is. I sigh because I guess I am farther away than I thought. All of a sudden I hear a snap. "Hello?" I got nervous because nobody answered. I couldn't smell anything except for the damn nose plugs so I couldn't smell Alice or Emmett. "Emmett is that you? If you come out and scare the shit out of me I'll punch you!" I panicked and started to jog at a human's pace back to the house in case some human was out here hunting. I jogged and relaxed and started to walk because I didn't see anyone, but I did see the road. It was about a mile away now. _

_"Hello Bella..," a deep, mysterious voice said. I screamed and who ever it was covered my mouth and ran me away from the road. It was a man I could tell that much. I was scared for the first time, of being a vampire. I struggled and then I was set up right. They covered my eyes and mouth so I couldn't see or scream. They slowly uncovered my mouth. "Don't scream," and I almost kicked him._

_"Emmett you bastard!" I shoved his hand away and stared at him. "That is not funny! You actually scared me!" I pouted and crossed my arms._

_"Oh stop it was me the whole time. I just wanted to scare you," he smirked at me and picked me up and he ran us back to the house._

_(end flashback)_

Alice POV

So I knew that Bella was pissed at him, and he felt bad. He gave her some flowers to make up for it and she was happy after, but still slightly scared. I smiled, I remembered when Jasper first gave me flowers... He gave me flowers after he changed me. He was a gentlemen and we've been together and married since.

"ALICE!" Bella screamed. I ran up to her room and saw her standing in a towel, hair drenched and smiling. She pointed to the bed and I saw the rose petals. They spelled out "Bella, will you go out on a date with me tonight? -Emmett" I squealed.

"Oh my GOD! Bella that is so cute! Are you going to? Are ya? Are ya? C'mon it'll be fun! I've already seen it!" I was so happy! Emmett finally asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I wanna look good. It would help if I knew where we were going..." She sighed. She walked over to her closet and opened it. "Hey Alice look a note," She waved the note in the air and read it. "It says _'if you are going to our date tonight, wear somethinglike nice jeans and a nice blouse. Can't wait to see you, Emmett. PS the date is at seven. I am hunting and then coming home, and we will leave.' " _

"Wow. That's easy. How about... some dark blue skinnies, and a red blouse, like that one!" I pointed to a red blouse that was a long sleeve one side, and no sleeve on the other, and it was silk material. I loved that shirt.

"Hmmm... That will do. Hey Alice? What shoes should I wear?" She grabbed her skinnies and the blouse. She pulled out some black converse, and a pair of black flats with silver gemstones on the top.

"Flats," I would never wear converse with that outfit. Bella groaned at me and I smiled. "I'm doing your hair and makeup! Yay! Barbie Bella! I'll get the curling iron, and the make up. EEEEKK! So excited!" I ran out to the bathroom and grabbed the things I needed and ran back to Bella's room. We all live with Bella now, and it's pretty fun. Emmett lives down the hall, and I live next door to her room. I love it.

"Alice are you brushing my hair out?"

"NO! I will do it Bella!" I smirked. Her hair needed to be brushed, blow dried, and curled, and half pulled up in curls, along with the half not pulled up. Her hair was going to be beautiful... I'm so excited.

Emmett POV

I am so excited for Bella and I's date tonight. Alice texted me saying she said yes to the date. I am all ready to go. It's 6:30 and Bella is almost ready to go. I'm waiting for her downstairs, in dark blue jeans, and a long sleeved collared shirt. I was excited. I showered after hunting, and sprayed my cologne, and brushed my teeth. I made sure everything was perfectly set on the date site.

"Emmett close your eyes!" Alice yelled down. I closed them and waited to hear the footsteps and the perfume Bella wears. She always wore this perfume that smelled of vanilla and lavander. Her hair always smelled like strawberries, and she was always perfect. I heard the footsteps of two people and I smiled. I could smell Bella's perfume, in which was about 5 feet away from me.

"Ok Emmett, you can open your eyes now," Bella said. I smiled and opened my eyes. My jaw dropped. Bella looks gorgeous. Her beautiful red blouse, her lips bright red with beautiful red make up. Her hair was pulled back and curled, with her bangs left hanging and slightly curled. She smiled at me and looked down. "What do you think?"

"All I can say, is wow. You look gorgeous," I looked at her in awe. She was amazing. She walked towards me and she poked my chest.

"Shall we leave Emmett?" She smiled at me and Alice smiled.

"Have fun you two. Enjoy your time. I have a surprise for you two when you get back," She smiled and skipped upstairs towards her bedroom. I smiled at Bella and we walked outside.

"Let's go Bella. I think you're gonna love this," I said with a smile on my face.

"I think I will too Emmett," She hugged me from the side and smiled. We got to my Hummer and I opened the door for Bella on her side, helping her up into her seat. I got in my side, and we drove off.

Bella POV

I was so excited to find out where we were going. Emmett had a little bit of country music playing from the radio, and we sat in comfortable silence. We drove for about 20 minutes before we showed up at a beach. No one was there, and it had some candles around a blanket. I smiled.

"Emmett this is beautiful," I turned towards him, hugging him over the middle part of the car. He smiled at me and got out, opening my side up and helping me out. He picked me up, making me squeal and kick my feet. "Emmett! Not fair!" I laughed. He chuckled.

"Sure it is. I am the gentleman. I can pick you up and carry you if I want," he smirked at me and gently set me down on the blanket. It was in the sand and we were looking out towards the beautiful sun. Being spring the sun is still out at 7 o'clock at night. I watched it. It was so pretty, with the pinks and reds and purples, along with some yellow and blue. It was amazing. It was the perfect sunset.

"Emmett this is so amazing. It's quiet, and it's beautiful. I could do this every day," I smiled. I was telling the truth. Very quickly did I say it's quiet, the radio turned on to some soft piano music, and I turned. Emmett had a bottle of a dark wine. "Uh Emmett, I thought-"

"Look closer," he said pointing to the label. It was blood wine. "I take the blood, and mix it with alcohol. It's actually really good. This is bear. One of my favorites, and I know you like bear too," he said swishing the bottle a little stirring it up. He poured two glasses of the blood wine. He gave me a glass and smiled. "Cheers Bella," and we held up our glasses, clanking them together. I took a small sip and was surprised.

"Wow Em this is awesome," I finished up my glass and he chuckled.

"Thanks," he smiled. He stood up and gently took my hand. I smiled. "Let's dance." I looked down at my feet and shook my head.

"I can't dance. I have two left feet..." I knew I couldn't dance. Maybe vampirism changed that?

"Too bad," he smirked and lifted me up spinning me around into his arms. He lifted me up onto his feet and smiled. "Better?" I nodded. He gently wrapped an arm around my waist and held my hand. My other hand was on his shoulder resting gently. I loved this peacefulness. I leaned my head against his chest, humming quietly to the piano song. It was Claire de Lune by Debussy. It was a beautiful piece.

"I love this tune," I whispered. I could feel him smile.

"I knew you would." I chuckled softly to his response. I wrapped both my arms around his neck now, feeling special. I felt loved for the first time in all my relationships that I've had. It was definitely a first for me. I looked up at him, smiling.

"Thank you for tonight. It's been amazing." He laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh we're not done Bella. There is one more place we're going." I was confused. What place would be open at..

"What time is it?" I hadn't kept track of time.

"It's 8:30," he smiled. "Shall we go to the next spot of interest?" I nodded. I was completely clueless as to where we are going now. We got our things and ran to the Hummer, packing everything up. I smiled. I had fun dancing. Emmett drove off to our next spot. "It's only about 10 minutes from here. It ain't too far."

"Oh really? Well drive faster! Alice says it's gonna be lightning soon, I don't like lightning. She said it's only heat lightning but still. Let's go!" I looked down into my lap.

"You don't like lightning?" He seemed tickled by the thought. I nodded.

"I hate it." I don't wanna be caught in lightning.

"Well don't worry about that. We're here. I know you said you liked bowling." and he pulled into a bowling alley. I stared. It was one of my favorite ones.

"Oh my God this is my favorite one!" I exclaimed. I nearly jumped out of the car while Emmett parked it and ran inside. Emmett followed me in the door and grabbed my hand.

"Relax... We got all night." we both smiled. I quickly walked up to the desk and Em in tow. "Hey I am paying!"

"Ugh fine..." I pouted. I wouldn't have mind. He paid for us to play and get shoes, and we got our bowling balls going up to lane 5. My favorite number. I was excited. I put our names in the thing and we played.

Em POV

We finished at the bowling alley, Bella beating me at it of course. She was awesome at bowling. We got to her house and in the drive way was a car we hadn't recognized. We got out and that's when we heard Alice yell.


	5. Surprises

Disclaimer: nothing owned by, all by Stephanie M.

Emmett POV

That's when we heard Alice yell, but she didn't seem like she was trouble... I held Bella back.

"Hold on." I said.

"But-"

"Shh." I said. "Alice quiet down! We can hear ya from across town!" I snickered.

"Shut up Emmie! Jasper's back so I have the right to do what I want!" She yelled back. Bella facepalmed herself.

"Wow Alice..." she laughed. I laughed with her, smiling.

"Let's go for a walk shall we?" I wanted to be with just her like in the beginning, but a little differently.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled. We started for across the road to the woods so we could take a quiet walk. I smiled and walked a little closer to Bella. She didn't move away so that was a good sign.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" I thought we could make some conversation.

"Yes. I loved bowling especially, and the sunset and wine and dancing was amazing and very romantic... I had a lot of fun. Thank you for a great night tonight Em," she replied. She seemed very happy. I smiled, showing my teeth and dimples. She looked down smiling.

"You look very beautiful in moonlight. I mean, not that you don't any time of the day but just in moonlight brings out the color in your eyes. Your eyes are the same color as mine now. I uhm... Yeah." I shut up. I'm just gonna make a fool of myself. She smiled at me and chuckled.

"Thank you. You look very handsome in moonlight and any time of the day as well." We both laughed lightly at her comment. She really thought I was handsome. We kept walking around and we smiled and talked and laughed. While Bella was walking she ran into a branch which ripped her shirt. "Shit... I liked this shirt."

"I liked it too..." We laughed and smiled. "Do you wanna head back to the house to get a new one?" I thought I'd be a gentleman and ask."Besides, maybe Jasper and Alice are done fucking away right?" I laughed nervously, smiling and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Uhm, sure. Maybe we can cuddle up and watch a movie?" She seemed hopeful here. I thought that maybe that was my chance that I could hold her hand.

"Yes! Definitely, let's go." I smiled and we walked back. I walked right next to her. I bit my lip a little and went for it. I gently touched Bella's finger with mine, intertwining two of them together. We both looked at each other and looked down smiling. We intertwined our fingers together and ran home hand in hand. We stopped at the front porch steps, hearing nothing from Jasper and Alice, so they must have been finished.

"Well, Jasper and Alice are done..." She chuckled, swinging her hand with mine gently back and forth. I smiled and we were in silence on the porch for a couple seconds. "Well... Thank you for tonight Em... I really enjoyed tonight." we both smiled. I brought her close for a hug and we both looked at each other at the same time. She smiled at me, and I could feel her moving up a little. I leaned down a little. I was about to kiss her...

"Hey!" Jasper yelled, swinging the door open at the same time. We moved back from each other and if we were human, we would've been blushing. I'm sure of it. "Sorry... Should I leave you two love birds alone?" He waggled his eye brows and I lost it.

"Gah! Jasper!" I tackled him into the house and pinned him. We both started wrestling each other and the ladies watched.

"C'mon Emmett!" I heard Bella cheer.

"Let's go Jasper! You won't get anything if you don't win!"

"Alice!" He whined. I laughed and pinned him against the floor with his arms behind him, while I sat on his legs pinning his legs.

"Haha Jasper. Nothing for you!" Bella and I both said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"You guys are so mates..." Alice said, laughing and rolling her eyes. She pushed me off of Jasper and grabbed him.

"Thanks babe... Fat ass over there was gonna kill me!" Jasper snickered.

"Hey he's not fat! He's just muscular!" Bella piped in. I smiled at her and mouthed "Thanks"

"Alright Alright." Jasper said with his hands in the air. Bella tackled him to the ground and Alice, Jasper, and I started laughing. "Good to see you too little sister! You're a vampire now!"

"Yes I am thanks to Emmett!" Bella pointed at me. I smiled and she got off of Jasper, helping him up off the ground.

"Thanks sis." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. I growled without realizing it and Jasper backed up."Dude relax! Just sibling love here!" He yelled. I relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry... I didn't even realize I growled until you said something... Wow..." I was completely oblivious.

"Def. mates. You are growling when her brother kisses her cheek. Very sad." Alice said, laughing thinking it was funny. I chuckled and nodded.

"Guess so..." I smiled and looked to Bella. She nodded to upstairs. "Well, Bella and I are going to watch a movie in her room, so see ya." I ran upstairs. "Bella I'm gonna change!"

"I will too then!" She said and I heard her run up to her room. I quickly changed and ran over to Bella's room.

"Hey Bells you done changing?" I knocked but didn't hear anything. I walked in and stared. Bella stood in front of me with just a set of bra and panties. Her bra and panties matched, both were a deep red with a black lace design over the edges, and maybe the cups of the bra? Her back was to me.

"Oh my God Emmett!" She screamed. I quickly shut the door and stood outside. She opened the door a couple minutes later in a black lacey and silky night gown, and she looked furious.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you say anything so I came in to make sure you were OK. I got nervous... I'm really sorry. I-" She put a finger to my lips.

"It's ok... I had my ear buds in. I can't hear anything with them, even with vampiric hearing I guess. I'm sorry I over-reacted." She gently took my hand. "C'mon. I got a good movie for us to watch. It's called _The Ugly Truth_"

"Now that is a good movie." I smiled. I put the movie in while Bella got comfortable on her bed. I smiled looking at her. She was beautiful. Her beautiful brown hair curled. She looked amazing. I starrted to get turned on by thinking about it. I stopped. "ready?" She nodded and I carefully sat next to her. I've never been so close to Bella, like touching her like we were. We laid next to each other, hand in hand, with her head resting against my shoulder. We watched the movie and it was great. We laughed at parts and smiled at others. We questioned some parts, and commenting on others. We both really liked this movie.

"Emmett? Does Jasper have a power?" She asked. She looked a little squirmy...

"Uh yeah. He's an empath, where he can control emotions. You ok?" I knew what she was talking about then... I could feel it. Jasper was using his empathy and pushing lust towards us. "JASPER! ALICE!" I yelled. Jasper and Alice burst out laughing downstairs. I looked down at my pants and groaned. "Great..." I muttered. I took one of Bella's pillows and hid myself. "I'm sorry.. Jasper likes to..play...with emotions..."

"I know.. He use to do it to cheer me up when I was human. I didn't know it was because he was an empath, but...oh well." She smiled. I looked at her. Her lips were perfect... I leaned a little closer to her. I leaned closer to her face. Both of our eyes were closed and we were millimeters apart. That's when I heard the best thing I could hear right then..._** "Kiss me."**_

"Yes M'am." I whispered. I kissed her lips ever so gently. I felt a jolt of electricity go through me.

Bella POV

I felt that jolt of electricity when he kissed me. He deepened the kiss more, gently nipping my bottom lip. I moaned softly into his mouth, pulling him closer to me. I felt his smile on my lips, and I pulled back smiling, looking down in my lap. I was smiling like an idiot by the end of the night...


	6. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Author's Note:

So I've had a lot of views and some reviews on my story! You guys are great. _Gracias._ I have been told a lot that I should write more. Now with school it will be difficult. But I will try my best everyone! Thank you again for everything. Also, I want to say that my next story will most likely be a Carlisle/Esme story. It's going to be a one-shot. It might be a little longer though. Unknown guys... Everyone who has read any of my stories, besides this one, might know that I like to mix characters up instead of normal relationships like in the books and movies. I've had a few people ask me and those of you who have, I do that because it makes things more fun and exciting. We know the normal couples, but having fun with the characters is what it's about here! I write some normal pairings, like my new story. But this is to explain. I hope you all love the rest of this story and my other older ones and new ones to come. My writing skills are getting better as I go through High School. I am a senior in High School, and to know that this many people like my stories is great. I am not thinking about becoming an author though... Thanks guys for reading!

Yours truly,

Bethany, Beth, or aka Kitty. IrishCoven96 out!


	7. Trouble Maker Party Time

Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns all except the idea of this story

The next day

Emmett POV

I kissed her last night. I kissed her! I kissed Bella Marie Swan! I was giddy and happy and nothing could ruin my day. Nothing at all.

"Emmett! Bella and I are going shopping! You and Jasper are catching up today! We'll see ya tonight! I made sure Bella wennt hunting this morning with me remember so she will be fine. If not, I have the water bottles. Bye guys!" Alice slammed the door behind her and then the door opened again.

"Bye Em! I'll see you tonight." Bella said. I smiled. She was my dearest love. I heard the door close again and the car rev up, leaving the drive way after. It sounded like they were going towards town. I sat on the couch and sighed. I was on break for the next week because I had worked 24/7 for the last month almost. I think I worked every hour except for 75 hours out of the full month. I heard feet hitting the wood softly and running towards me. I moved out of the way and Jasper jumped over me hitting the ground.

"Dumbass. What it wrong with you?" I laughed and he just shook his head.

"Man it's been so long. How's it been at work? Or you haven't been working...?" He sat down across from me, putting his legs up on the stool next to the chair.

"Nah I've been working a lot. I have this week off, and maybe next week depending. The doctor's there love me. Carlisle covered for me the day we changed Bella. He told me it didn't matter because I had this week and possibly another week off," I was so excited. "but yeah. Everything has been good. How is everything with being a soldier?" It had been so long since I've seen him and he was over seas for so long.

"It's been alright. Haven't seen war though. But I was actually told that I was free to go whenever, and they'll pay for college if I go. I already have an education, so they paid for that college, and I'm all set. Now, I just have to find a job. I studied history so maybe a history education?" He pondered. He twisted his shirt around and he sighed.

"Well what about the high school? They've been looking for a new teacher. A high school United States History teacher, and I know the kids there are great." I smiled. I knew he worked well with other kids, and he was a history buff.

"That's great! Should we head down to the school you and I?" He jumped out of his chair and pointed to the door.

"Sure man. Let's go!" I jumped up and Jasper and I jumped into his Chevy truck, and off to the school we went. It was a Friday so we had nothing to do. I should see if we can all go to the club tonight.

Well, we got to the school. Jasper was exstatic.

"This is great. Emmett this is amazing," He smiled parking the car. We both jumped out walking towards the school.

"It is. Hey what do you say tonight the four of us go clubbing?" I smirked and waggled my eyebrows.

"That sounds great. Let's do it!" He opened the door and we both walked to the high school office. He opened the high school office door and we walked in. "Hello, I heard there was a US History teaching spot open?"

"Why yes. I'm Mrs. Kolo. Welcome." She smiled at the both of us and Jasper smiled back.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock M'am. When can I sign up? I'd love to start soon," he was sucking up to the office desk woman.

"Well, here's an application for the spot," she handed him a small 3 page packet. It wasn't back and front, so that was a plus. He looked through the packet and smiled. "And we can set up an interview, say Monday?" She smiled and folded her hands.

"I'd love to Mrs. Kolo." He nodded his head and she smiled.

"See you Monday Mr. Whitlock." She smiled and waved us off. We left and went the way that we came from.

"She was nice. I hope I can work there. It seems cozy and homey," He looked at the application, playing with the pages. "I am filling this out when I get home. Let's go!" He ran to the car at a human's pace and I followed behind him jumping in the Chevy.

"Alright. Well, it is noon. What are we going to do?" We had until four when the girls came back. I'm sure Alice is buying some crazy outfits.

Bella POV

I wanted to stop. Alice was buying all these crazy outfits. We were at a dress shop where they sold the tighter dresses. I wondered why she brought us here. I was confused.

"Alice what on Earth are we doing here? I don't need anything from here. Lingerie, tight dresses. Not my thing, and you know this Alice!" I hated this store already.

"Well, I saw into the future and Emmett suggested clubbing, so we are getting some sexy outfits for tonight girl! You know it. We are going to go all out. Text Emmett and tell him that we will meet him at _The Hot Spot_ at 8. We have some appointments to go to and dressing to do!" She laughed and ran over to the dresses section.

"Alice... I don't know..." I was hesitant. I remember the last time I went drinking. It was not good. "I'd rather stay home and work on my book.."

"Bella. C'mon.. Where's fun Bella? Remember that night in high school? That was fun Bella!"

"Well I don't like fun Bella... C'mon..."

"NOPE. Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and we went towards the dresses. I texted Emmett letting him know.

_Emmett, Alice says to meet us at The Hot Spot at 8. We are going to meet you there. -Bells-_

I was standing next to Alice when he texted me back.

**Alright cool. We'll be there. I'll be the hot one in jeans n a wife beater. ;) Jazzy n I are coordinatin so we both gonna be wearin the same thing w/ diff. skater hats. Thts bc we're tht cool. **

I laughed. Alice looked at me and I showed her the text. She laughed.

"That's gonna be cute. We should wear similar dresses. What do you say chica?" She smiles, and gives me the puppy dog eyes. I growl.

"Fine... I guess so... I'll text him back and let him know." I sighed. I sent him :_ Aw cute. Well Alice is giving me death glares lol. Text ya when we get there! Bye :)_

I smiled. He seemed like a prince. I was actually kind of excited for tonight. I see Alice with a basket full of bras and panties, but I look, and they're my size.

"Alice what are you doing? I told you-"

"Bella, we all know Emmett likes you, and we all know you like him. I've known Emmett longer than you, and I know he likes this kinda thing. Hence why I picked it out. So you are going to wear one of these sets, and be sexy and have fun tonight. Understand?" I sighed and nodded. Either way I'm being pressured into this. I sighed. Oh well. We looked at the dresses and found two dresses, but they were different colors. Navy blue, and black.

"I like the navy blue one." I picked it up. It was my size. The black one was Alice's size. "HOLD ON!" I took my phone out and texted Emmett: _Em, wear a navy blue hat and Jazz wear a black one._ I sent it and showed it to Alice. She smirked.

"Perfect." She said. We got them and we went to the hair and nail salon down the road in town to get ready.

Emmett POV

I was ready. I was in my baggy jeans, and wife beater with my navy blue hat. Jasper was in his same outfit but with a black hat. I was pumped. I walked to the door, and surpisingly, no line. I looked at Bubba, the door man and nodded. He nodded back and let us pass.

"Hey Big B, we got two girls coming in. Both in wrap dresses, navy blue and Black. Names are Alice and Bella. Let 'em in will ya?" I handed him $100 and he nodded.

"Will do Em." He took the money and turned back around. We walked in and smirked. There was a few people here, but it was early. No one gets here at 7:30. We still had a half hour until the girls got here. I walked to a both and waved my hand at Edward, the bartender. He was great.

"Emmett, Jasper. Great to see you guys! Any lucky ladies tonight?" He winked and nodded his head towards a couple ladies at the booth a few booths over from us. I shook my head.

"We got two ladies coming in at about 8, 8:30. Wrap dresses, navy and black. Beautiful ladies. We're all drinking, and dancing, and maybe a dancing in the bedroom tonight," I smiled. He nodded with a grin.

"Nice... Lemme know when they get in. Bubba know?"

"Yeah he knows. Emmett told them." Jazz butted in. I smirked.

"I'm pumped. Get us a couple shots of tequila will ya?" I smiled. I handed him a twenty and he shook his head.

"On the house guys." We grinned and he walked off towards the bar. I sighed happily.

"Tequila shots, beautiful women. Best night ever." I smiled. I couldn't wait until the girls got here. Bella was going to be hot.

"Not the best night ever. Dude look." He pointed towards the door and my heart sunk. It couldn't be...

"Not again..." I was about to get up when she saw me.


End file.
